Hotspring Heat
by littlefoxling101.2
Summary: A foxling caught off guard a demon lord in heat. What happens when these two meet? Hot Steamy mansex that's what! YYHIY FIRST LEMON EVER SO BE GENTLE!
1. 1

Hot Spring Heat

_Sum_ A foxling caught off guard a demon lord in heat. What happens when these two meet? Hot Steamy mansex that's what! YYHIY

_Fic_ 22

_Rated_ M

_Pairing_ Sesshomaru/ Youko

_Warnings_ Yaoi, lemon, kink, language, lemon, oneshot, crossover, some blood, lemon, smut, bestiality, and did I mention the lemon?

_Disclaimer_ I don't own YYH or IY

The night was beautiful. A cool, crisp breeze blew gently through the forest air carrying the faint scent of damp earth and fresh rain. The lush green color was accented by the paleness of the full moon as the heavenly light shone through patches of leaves. But upon this most perfect night two beings unknown to each other were about to meet in a way that would haunt them both for the rest of their living days, and through the most peaceful of nights.

Alone in the forest a solitary being walked in the moonlight. His glorious silver hair and pristine white kimono gave him an ethereal glow worthy of a divine spirit. Though his appearance was worthy of being called divine the being himself was far from holy but made him no less ethereal. This cold beauty was none other than the great Lord Sesshomaru, first born son to the noble Inu no Taishou, heir to the house of moon and ruler of the Western lands. And currently his cold but beautiful face was contorted in pain.

Sesshomaru cursed his body's weakness once again as another surge of pain washed over him. With a new uprising in the works his body had chosen NOW to go into heat. He had left his castle and entered the most secluded part of his territory hoping to wait out his season. So far the only thing that did was make it that much worse. Another surge of pain an other grimace. He didn't know how much longer he could resist before his heat drove him to take a mate. The only reason he didn't just rut with a whore was because of his reputation. He was known for being a cold, unfeeling, heartless bastard with no care for anyone other than himself. He didn't want to give a brothel wench the pleasure of bragging that she had laid with the _Great Lord Sesshomaru_.

Another reason he stayed away from others was that he didn't want his heat to drive him to take some fickle, weak thing as his mate to stand by his side for kami knows how long. _His_ mate was going to be strong , able to stand on their own in his absence without relying on others for support. Someone who would be able to lead the Western lands incase something were to happen to him.

He walked around for a bit longer hoping to find some distraction from his pain. He found it when he picked up the steaming scent of a hot spring nearby. Thinking a hot bath might do him some good he headed off in that direction. Unknowingly in the same direction of another demon in need of distraction.

XXXXXXX

A rather young and frustrated kitsune stormed through the forest, The plants shying away from the infuriated youth. The kitsune was known as Youko Kurama, an up in coming thief following under his mentor and friend, Kuronue. Who he currently thought to kill if he saw him again. Kuronue had yet again ignored Youko's advances and had chosen to take a noble woman to bed with him. It normally wouldn't piss him off so much if the woman hadn't have been a NEKO. A freakin' bloody neko noble wanting to get back at daddy for trying to marry her off to a dog lord. Kuronue had willingly offered her the ultimate get back at her father by offering her his bed.

He just couldn't understand how Kuronue could be so blind to his advances. It was obvious that he wanted the chimera and tried to make him see that for himself. But every time he tried Kuronue remained oblivious. What did that slut have that he didn't? He had the ears, he had a tail, he was easy on the eyes, he was just as flexible. True he lacked breasts and couldn't bear children, yet, but that made little difference to Kuronue. He had seen him take more young men to bed than he saw women with the bat.

Either way Youko was just too pissed at the bat to stick around and wait for him to finish. He'd rather blow off some steam or meditate or do something that would take his mind off the bat for a while.

He had heard that Kuronue was a gentle lover with his more frail partners. It wasn't like he was frail but he wanted someone as kind and gentle as Kuronue to deflower him. He didn't want some brutish selfish bastard who only thought of his own pleasure as his first partner. He picked up the smell of a nearby hot spring and almost immediately his anger dissipated. A hot bath always helped him to clear his head.

So he headed in the direction of the hot, steaming spring unknowingly into the claws of the most feared Demon Lord in all of feudal Japan.

He finally managed to find the spring and was delighted to find it was a mineral spring. The water would definitely do good for his tense muscles but unfortunately the minerals weakened his sense of smell. If his nose had been functioning properly he would have picked up on the strong scent of arousal. But with that aside he was to preoccupied picking the seeds from his hair to even notice the powerful aura near by.

Sesshomaru watched from the shadows as the young fox combed through his hair with his fingers. He couldn't help but admire the body of the fox pup and his strong aura. Seeing such a strong, healthy, young demon had Sesshomaru's heat flaring into a raging inferno. Wincing yet again he finally came to the decision that he had to rut with some one. And who better to satisfy his needs than this handsome young fox. With that set he began approaching the silver haired youth. The fox was so busy with combing out his hair he didn't notice the danger that approached him, not even when the demon was right behind him. Sesshomaru leaned down and wrapped his arms around the fox's waist causing the little fox to go into a panic. He thrashed around trying to free himself from his unknown attacker. Sesshomaru moved his hand to the fox's throat, silently threatening to tear out the delicate flesh beneath his claws. This made the young fox still in his arms and in a deep husky voice he spoke. "Good, now then…Tell me your name." He ordered as he gently raked his claws against the tender skin. Youko knew who he was up against. From the moment he entered the forest he had known he was in the western lands.

"I-I could give you any name I so choose." The fox answered shakily fearing this demon would show him how deadly his claws could be. Whether it was a blessing or not the young fox couldn't see the elder demon's face or else he would have seen the wolfish grin that spread across his pale face, stretching his magenta stripes. _So he wants to be brave eh? We'll see about that._ "Then give me that _pup_ lest I lose my patience for your games and kill you now." He spoke in to most malicious voice the could muster. He felt the fox in his arms shake and his heat spiked again. He managed to hide the hiss that formed within his chest and allowed it to come out as a low growl instead. The young fox stiffened at this. "Youko! My name is Youko!" He said in a panicked voice. _So he is frightened of me? I could use this to my advantage_. He thought with a devious smirk.

"That's better, Youko." he purred into a triangular ear. His hot breath caused the extension to twitch and it's owner to gasp. Kami-sama he wanted to hear more like that. He took the pointed tip into his mouth and ran his tongue over it. This caused the other to moan and shiver at the action being administered to his ear. Why was he doing this? He cared not for the others pleasure only his own. So then why make this feel good for the other?

_Because this one is strong and you know you respect that_. His inner demon answered.

" _You again? What do you think your doing here?"_ Sesshomaru retorted not happy at the appearance of his inner beast.

_Helping you claim what should be rightfully ours._ Was all he said before Sesshomaru's sub-consciousness took over. "Get on your hands now, bitch." He growled out his demon fully taking over. Youko, knowing he was out ranked in strength, obeyed the dog if even hesitant to do so.

"_What does he want from me?" _Youko questioned himself but his inner demon had been suppressed long ago leaving him with no one to answer his silent question.

Youko slightly heard the movement of clothing and chanced looking over his shoulder. What he saw both frightened and awed him. "_So this is the great lord Sesshomaru?"_ There stood the great lord in all his naked glory. His silvery mane cascaded down his broad shoulders to rest at mid thigh. Proud magenta stripes adorned his cheeks, shoulders, wrists, hips and his ankles. His pale skin glowed in the foggy moonlight making the demon seem even more ethereal. All in all the lord was stunning as he stood there grinning at Youko's wandering gaze.

_So the little foxy likes what he sees, huh? Lets see if he likes a lot more than that._ Sesshomaru's demon thought. He approached the bowing fox before resting himself between lithe thighs. H could sense the dread that came from the little fox before him and he sought to comfort his worries.

Youko couldn't believe this! The demon lord was approaching him with a growing erection. Now it finally made sense, to the young kitsune, what the great lord wanted from him. And for some reason it didn't surprise him. Youko knew he was good looking and normaly used that to his advantage but this time it seems like it only got him in some serious trouble. He let an involuntary shudder run through his being when he felt the solid body of the dog lord rest between his legs and the massive length at his entrance. He began to cry when the dog tried to console him._ "It can't happen like this"_ He kept repeating the sentence over and over in his head. Finally he let out a gasp as his own endowment was grasped gently in strong hands.

Sesshomaru began slowly stroking the hardening flesh until it became fully erect and the fox before him was panting in need. He bent down to place his forehead on the ground as he continued to pant. Sesshomaru stilled his hand a moment and spoke into his ear, "This will hurt little one." And with that he slowly began to thrust into the fox's entrance. He hesitated for a brief moment at how tight this demon was and came to an astonishing conclusion. _Kami he's a fucking virgin!_ he thought finding it strange that such a lustful species would still be pure.

Feeling the hard flesh penetrate him Youko opened his mouth to let out a scream but no sound came out. So he turned his head to the side and gritted his teeth trying to bide the pain. Sesshomaru sensed the others anguish and sought to comfort him. He leaned down and placed gentle kisses along the fox's shoulder's and back. He reached up to a pointed furry ear and whispered words of comfort to the young demon. "It's alright little one. Relax and this will be more pleasant for the both of us. Be not afraid, I will not harm you."

Slowly but surely Youko obeyed the dog lord too afraid of him to do otherwise. Once he felt the pup was relaxed enough he gently pulled out of the tight body and slowly thrust back in, seeking that one special spot that would make the young demon beg him for more.

Over and over he thrust slowly into the young demons body seeking his pleasure spot. He knew he found it when Youko let out a gasp and arched his back involuntarily thrust back onto Sesshomaru's length. Sesshomaru moaned at feeling the positive reaction from the younger and began slow shallow thrusts to his sweet spot. With every thrust Youko moaned louder. He had moved his tail to allow Sesshomaru better access to his rear all the while panting heavily. Soon Youko couldn't take the slow torturous thrusts any more. He _needed _more, wanted to _feel_ more. "Ha-harder." He said breathlessly a blush creeping across his face from how wanton his voice sounded even to his own ears. And apparently his plea aroused the dog further to no end. He began thrusting faster and pounding into him harder trying to sate both their desires.

Breathy moans could be heard through out the clearing as the two canines rutted vigorously. Youko could no longer think as he played the game of nerves and skin with the handsome demon atop him. All ha knew was what he felt. The burning desire growing in his belly, the friction of skin on skin and the heat emanating from the body above him. He felt like he was going to melt every time Sesshomaru hit that special spot inside him over and over again.

He felt a coiling in his belly and knew he was close. Just then Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Say my name, Youko."

Youko panted for a moment before breathing out his name. "Sessh-Sesshomaru. Oh gods Sesshomaru don't stop, please I'm begging you don't stop!"

Sesshomaru, pleased with the response he got, rewarded the young fox by flipping him over onto his back and putting the bend of his knees in the crook of his arms. Ever so slowly Sesshomaru angle his legs so that they were on his shoulders. He re-entered the younger demon at a new angle that had Youko screaming in ecstasy. Now with every thrust he hit his sweet spot and used this to his advantage to pummel it to mush. Youko's constant moans filled his ears and drove him to pound into his rear harder. Soon Youko felt himself building up before cumming violently. Feeling the intense grip on his dick Sesshomaru let his load spill into the warm body beneath him. His eyes rolled back into his skull as he rode out his orgasm. When he was fully sated Sesshomaru collapsed on the exhausted kitsune panting and gasping for breath. He didn't know why he did it but he bit down on Youko's neck forever marking him as his.

Youko was too caught up in the throws of passion to notice the slight stinging sensation at his neck. The sensory overload was just too much for him to handle and he fell unconscious, his body still humming with pleasure.

Sesshomaru's demon had finally retreated into the back of his sub-consciousness leaving the lord to handle the consequences of their little tryst. Sesshomaru looked down at the slumbering fox and noticed the mark on his neck. "Fuck." was all he could say.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Just to remind you all THIS IS A ONE SHOT. But depending on how many reviews I get I may continue.


	2. 2

Ok been a long time. Longer than I had hoped it would have been since I last updated. Things are obviously going slowly for me right now, but I'm still trying.

Youko woke feeling strangely warm. He always knew that the grass grew more lush and cozy even without his asking but the ground still felt softer than it should be. It was then that he realized that he was naked and that there was a cloth covering him. Rolling onto his side he knitted his eyebrows together trying to think of how he got himself naked.

_First I went to the bar with Kuronue,_ _we got a couple of drinks. Kuronue noticed a woman sulking, went over, listened to her sob story, seduced her, and took her up to a room. I left, found a hot spring and… _ At this point his eyes flew opened and he bolted upright as he remembers what transpired the night before. But his back greatly protested to the movement, and he flopped back onto the bed. Realizing the dog lord was nowhere to be seen he settled down some. At least enough to take in his surroundings. He wasn't outside as he first believed, but in a luxurious palace suite. Or so he assumed with the dog lord being a Lord.

He took in the furniture of the room noticing the rich fabrics and velvet cushions, the silks of the curtains and the satins of the bed sheets. The vibrant colors of the room were dazzling and made Youko's head spin. This was the kind of place he and Kuronue would rob.

His ear flicked hearing the undoing of a lock. Turning to the sound he realized that it was coming from the door. He held his breath as the door slowly opened and in walked none other than Lord Sesshomaru himself. He closed the door after he entered locking it back into place. He turned to face the bed before scowling at the kitsune under his covers. He walked over to the window and looked out to the balcony at the courtyard beyond. He stood there for a bit just scowling and not speaking. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he spoke, back still turned to the kitsune on his bed.

"I want this understood now: last night meant nothing to me. As far as I'm concerned it was a mistake." he said in his cold timbering voice. Youko's ears dropped at those words. _Meant nothing? A MISTAKE?_ He knew something like this would happen and yet somehow he still let it happen. Inari he was an idiot for losing himself to the Ice Prince of the West!

"If it meant nothing then why did you lay with me?" he yelled. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall, refused to show weakness in front of this bastard.

"You were the most convenient option I had at the time." He said coldly. Youko stared at him in shock. "You- you took me out of convenience?" He shouted at him. He felt the shame and fury building up inside of him. And if he was really honest about this…. He didn't want to stop it. He was pissed and more than a little hurt at the other demon's words and, lord or not, he was going to let him know it.

He refused to be used as a whore for the _convenience_ of the other. He was NOT a whore! And he'd be damned if he cursed himself to the stereotypical vision of his people. Yes, kitsune lusted, but so did every damn demon out there, the only difference is that it didn't matter what you were to a kitsune. And for that most kitsune have been condemned to live an existence of shame because of something they didn't pay mind to.

But not Youko.

Even if he hadn't been saving himself for Kuronue he still would have been cautious of what partners he took to his bed. But no he let his guard down for just a few minutes and _this _happens. How the hell was he going to survive as the Ice Prince's mate? Sesshomaru had a reputation in the West as being one of the most selfish, heartless, and merciless demons alive. He was also known for not having any interest in others whether man or woman. He has been known to be so cold towards everyone that it's earned him the nickname 'Ice Prince" among his people.

Sesshomaru continued to stare out the window as he assessed his options for them. He could let the fox go and probably never see him again despite the mark on his neck, he could kill the fox and hope no one found out about them, or he could do the one thing he despised: Keep him at his side and announce him as his legal mate. He may despise the last option but at least if his heat spiked again he wouldn't have to worry about rutting with some fickle thing. Plus all the suitors would have to stop their pursuit of him since he would be, by legal terms, taken.

_Despite him being a fox he was pure before last night so I know he doesn't follow Kitsune tradition. None the less will he be willing to be faithful to me?_ Sesshomaru stopped his thoughts when he heard to slight ruffle of the sheets. He looked back and saw Youko getting off the bed taking the bed sheet with him. "Where are you going?" he asked watching the kitsune's every move in case he decided to go onto the offensive.

"Anywhere but here. Just so long as I can get as far away from _you_ as possible." he bit out not once turning around to face the silver dog. In all honesty he couldn't bear to look into the face of the man behind him. Doing so would bring on a new tidal wave of hurt and betrayal. He trusted this demon to an extent and his words stabbed his heart like ice daggers. He honestly didn't know why he trusted him at all, there is was just something about him that made him _want_ to trust him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He said calmly.

"Why the hell not!" he quickly turned to face the infuriating demon. First he seduces him, sleeps with him, takes him home, rips his heart out upon waking, and now he dares to tell him he can't leave? Youko began gathering his youki to prepare for an attack. He'd be damned if he didn't fight for his freedom. Before he knew it Sesshomaru was right in front of him, staring down at him with a disapproving glare.

"You will stop this foolishness, Pup. We are mated and you must act accordingly to the part handed to you." He said scowling at the young fox. Youko stared at him in disbelief.

"M-mated?" He stuttered out.

"Yes, mated. You bear my mark upon your neck and as such are bound to me until death. If you even try to flee from me, I will not hesitate to kill you." Sesshomaru took a step back giving the kitsune room to think. But no sooner had he stepped away had Youko dropped the bed sheet and made for the bathroom where the large full sized mirror could be seen.

From where he stood Sesshomaru watched the young fox as he pulled his hair to the side to reveal the creamy expanse of his neck. Youko's eyes widened as he saw that Sesshomaru had spoken the truth. There on his neck were two puncture scars that marked him as his mate. Youko slowly lowered his hair back in place and just stared at his reflection in utter shock. After a bit he turned away and slowly made his way to the bed. He plopped himself on the bed, not even taking notice of his bare form. He released a shaky breath as he continued to stare blankly at nothing. "This….this has to be some sort of mistake?"

"As I had said before last night _was_ a mistake." Youko looked up at the dog lord, feeling as if this were some twisted dream. But the cold truth of the situation quickly sank into his mind. After all, he wasn't one for trying to fool himself when things went sour. But still, looking up into those soulless, cold, golden eyes another realization hit him. Everything he strived for in his lifetime, everything he wanted, all of it was gone now.

He'd never see Kuronue again.

That realization hit harder than the other's. The one man he was so enamored with was now completely out of reach. He'd never have the life he wanted with the chimera, they'd never be together, and even worse, Kuronue didn't know where he was or what had happened to him.

"You will begin training to be a proper consort. If you dare insolence, you will not live to regret it." Youko didn't even give the slightest hint that he heard him or that he even cared. As he sat there the world around him seemed to fade into nothingness. The furniture lost its grandeur, the silk sheets lost its softness, the colors lost their vibrancy.

He was in a different world now, and it became more real with the sound of the heavy oak door closing, trapping him in this new nightmare.

I'll try to get the next one up soon.


	3. 3

Chapter 3 :

The whole castle was abuzz that morning; apparently word of Sesshoumaru's mate had spread quickly. The servants, despite their best attempt of prompting their lord, went about doing their normal chores. Constantly the maids pestered the lord, hoping to gain some knowledge of his new mate. Was it female? Was it male? Who was their family? Was it an ally? Did the family arrange the mating? Were they younger or older than Sesshoumaru? What did they look like? Were they another inuyokai? And many more of the like floated about the estate.

Sesshoumaru, however, was at his wits end. He tried to focus on the military reports in front of him, yet his mind would not allow him concentration. He worried what he was going to do with the fox when the family found out what had happened. Personally, he would have preferred to have slaughtered the youkai while he slept, but he was forbidden to kill his mate without fair reason. Had he have killed him he would have faced the wrath of the family elders, who had lain the tradition centuries ago. So here he was, trying to figure out how he was going to present his situation to his grandfather in a way that would allow him to be rid of his new problem. Though knowing his grandfather he would make him keep the damned fox just to spite him.

After nearly an hour of trying to read the same sentence, he finally gave up on his work. He needed a distraction…..

Fuck, he needed a drink!

For the first time in his short life he finally understood why his father always kept a few bottles stored in the study, and for once was grateful to him for it. Knocking on the floorboards around the desk he found his father's hiding place for his favorite sake; thankfully a strong one too. Doing away with etiquette he forewent the cups and slung back the bottle tasting the bitter burn of the sake on his tongue as it made its way to his gullet. Grimacing at the taste he fought the urge to cough knowing he was still being watched, in some sense. He just hoped that witch of a mother of his wasn't spying on him with her charmed mirror again.

Only 1/4th of the bottle was gone and he could already tell this was a big mistake. His ears and cheeks already felt hot, and his brain felt like it was turning fuzzy on him. He could hold his liquor but apparently his father's taste was far stronger than he could handle. If he kept at it he'd be drunk in no time.

Even knowing so he took another swig from the bottle not really caring if he became intoxicated, he just need something to take his mind off the fox in his room.

Tatsumi couldn't decide if she wanted to be amused or worried as she watched Sesshoumaru lose his control, if even the slightest bit. She had trained him for years to hold his mask in place no matter the circumstance and to see him deliberately reject it had her concerned. Since his training she had only seen his mask slip once and that was only a hurt look he had when he learned his father had died. But this, this was something else entirely. To see him _look_ exhausted and ready to kill something was unsettling to say the least. But to see him get himself dunk and not caring was humorous indeed. Sesshoumaru never really cared for his drink, opting instead for water or, and don't ever say anything to him about it, sweetened cream. The last person who dared to mock him for his taste of beverages had sufficiently found himself missing half his face and his tongue. To this day he still hadn't fully regenerated his injuries mainly due to Sesshoumaru's poison.

None the less Tatsumi began to wonder if the rumors around the castle truly were rumors or if there was an actual truth to them this time. She would have to pay her dear son a visit and question him about it.

Yeah I know it's short but bless it I'm trying and I'm trying hard T.T

Review as always tend to keep me going.


End file.
